The Seduction of Christopher Jones
by VanessaAnnex3
Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

_Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

_The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

_Chapter One_

"The red one? No. Maybe the black? Too depressing. Blue, maybe?"

26-year-old Gabriella Bolton held up the blue skirt to her waist, checking her curvy body out in the full length mirror of her bedroom. She pursed her lips and shook her head, sighing heavily with frustration at the fact that she couldn't find a single thing to wear for work that day.

She was on her way to her second year teaching eleventh grade history at Marana High School in Tucson, Arizona. Throughout the summer though, things had changed a bit in her life. Her black hair grew a bit longer past her chest. She had gotten more tan, thanks to the beach. She had finally felt settled in her new house. And, she had celebrated her two year anniversary with her husband.

Her life was good, no doubt about it. She loved her job. When she was in high school with her husband, as high school sweethearts, she was a star pupil. She always wanted to be a teacher. She wanted to learn more while working at a career. So, after graduating from East High School in Albuquerque, she followed him to the University of Arizona where he played basketball for the Redhawks. Sadly, Troy torn his ACL and had to quit playing. Yet, he did follow to get his teaching degree at the same time. He taught gym and he was the basketball coach. Best of both worlds.

Now, two years later, things were good in their life. They had a beautiful two story house, amazing new friends in Tucson, and a happy marriage. Together, they felt like nothing could break them apart. They wouldn't dare let anything break them.

Gabriella came back out of her closet after putting the rejected clothes away. She looked at herself in the mirror, now wearing a pink paisley dress with black heels. She smiled at herself and nodded, feeling satisfied.

"Perfect. Now, for my hair."

* * *

Troy Bolton hummed the theme song for _I Love Lucy _as he fiddled around in the kitchen. He fixed up both coffee makers, one for pure black coffee and the other for a vanilla coffee. He had to make sure that his wife had her coffee made correctly. She hated pure black coffee. She always told him it was too bitter, even when he would reuse the same pot for her coffee. It made sense to have two coffee makers.

He rummaged in the refrigerator for sandwich meat and cheese as he prepared their lunches for that day. He separated the sandwiches for each lunch bag. For his blue lunch bag, he made himself a turkey sandwich with everything on it. For Gabriella's plaid lunch bag, he made her a simple peanut butter and banana sandwich. Then, it was time for the side choices.

He rifled through the fridge and cabinets again. He grabbed a yogurt, a water bottle, and an apple for his wife. He grabbed another yogurt, a water bottle, and a peach for his own bag. They were different, but then they were the same as a couple. It was exciting to be different, though. Throughout their entire relationship, from sophomore year in high school to now, he had tried so many different things. She had taught him how to ski when he was comfortable with snowboarding. He had taught her to surf when she was more comfortable with simply swimming. It was just plain exciting.

Gabriella took a few steps down the carpeted stairs, having fixed her hair up in a curly ponytail. She stopped mid step and smirked when she caught a look at her husband.

After all this time, she still found him incredibly sexy.

He was dressed in his finest today wearing a white button down with a blue tie, which she had given him for his last birthday, and a pair of snazzy black pants. His hair was perfectly fashioned in its fauxhawk. His tan from the beach a month ago still showed, making his body look even better than it normally did.

"I can feel your eyes on me," said Troy, smirking as he turned around. He gave his wife a once over and smirked wider. "Beautiful. How am I going to keep my hands off of you today?"

Gabriella giggled and walked into the kitchen, placing her bag on the island. "I should be saying that to you." She walked over to him and ran her hands over his chest, producing a groan from his body. "You just look handsome."

Troy placed his hands on her waist, squeezing them gently. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Oh, I believe it was when you crashed into me that day we met. I'm pretty sure I got a bruise on my shoulder the next morning," joked Gabriella.

Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I apologized for that a million times. I'm still doing so today."

Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips sweetly, gripping his biceps. "Are you ready for today?"

"Which part? Showing teenagers how to run in gym class or coaching my team again?" asked Troy.

"Come on. It's not that bad," said Gabriella, walking away to get her coffee.

Troy watched her, leaning against the counter. He accepted the cup of coffee she gave him. "Of course not. Trust me, I love coaching my team. They're the best. Well, next to when I was a Wildcat." He chuckled. "I love gym class, too. I see new potential, you know? It just gets frustrating too easily. I teach the same thing."

"So, you don't love your job?" Gabriella looked at him questioningly.

Troy shook his head. "I do love my job. It's a dream job since what happened with the Redhawks. I am still involved with basketball." He sighed. "I don't know. I guess what I am saying is that the teenagers get too cocky and annoying sometimes."

Gabriella laughed heartily. "Troy Bolton, I believe you were one of those teenagers before."

"I was not cocky," he scoffed, sipping his coffee.

She placed a hand on her hip, gaping at him. "Excuse me? For the first five months of our relationship, I had to fight for your attention when it came to you talking about your basketball awards. You boasted up and down the hallway. I don't know how I stuck with you through all that."

"Didn't you threaten to leave me, though?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

Troy nodded and smiled. "See? It knocked sense into me. I couldn't lose my girl."

"Aww," grinned Gabriella. "So, have you spoken to Chad and Taylor lately?" She poured herself a cup of vanilla coffee, basking in the scent.

Troy nodded and put his empty cup in the dishwasher. "Yeah. I called them yesterday while you were at the grocery store. Chad is ready for the new season."

"I'm so happy for him. He still gets to play for the Redhawks like he always wanted," said Gabriella. "And Taylor?"

"Sticking by him, though she doesn't know why. Jokingly, of course. She is hoping to get a level up at that law firm," he explained.

"She's interning, right?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. What about Sharpay? When did you hear from her last?"

Gabriella shrugged and sighed, taking a long sip of her coffee. "The last time was about a week ago. She was preparing for a musical in New York. She thinks it will be her next step on Broadway."

"She'll make it. She's got Ryan at Broadway, right? Doesn't he choreograph most shows?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "It's so surreal that we all got what we wanted. It sucks to be apart, but we got here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He smiled at her. "I love my life. I love being married to you."

"Sweet talker," murmured Gabriella, smirking. She checked her watch. "Oh, boy. We're going to be late." She placed her cup in the dishwasher and grabbed her bag and lunch bag, following Troy out to the garage where their SUV sat.

Troy opened her door and kissed her before closing it, getting into the driver's seat. As he pulled out of the house, he held Gabriella's hand the entire ride there. It was a routine for them. Every morning, they would have coffee and talk. If they went somewhere together, he would kiss her before she got in the car. In the car, he would hold her hand the entire way.

They had the perfect life.

* * *

Marana High School, home of the Tigers, was only one story. However, there were almost a dozen sites on campus for the different subjects. There were different quads for the students, as well. A parking lot surrounded every building for students, teachers and visitors.

Troy and Gabriella parked by the Administration building, making their SUV beep as they locked it once they exited the vehicle. To abide with the PDA policy at the school, they reluctantly kept the touching to a minimum. It was torture for Troy, but he didn't want to risk his job.

A few teenage boys came up to Troy happily. "Coach!"

Troy smiled. "Hey, guys! Are you going to be there for tryouts this afternoon?"

"Hell yeah," said a blonde boy. He silently apologized for his cursing. "What play are you going to have us run for tryouts?"

Troy shrugged and patted his bag. "I don't know. I have to finish working on it today, but be prepared. Tryouts start at 4, so if you want to warm up before then, I would do so."

A tall boy with a bald head scoffed. "Please. You know you are going to put us on the team again. We're seniors, Coach! We're destined to dominate this team!"

"The team? We're going to dominate the season!" exclaimed a black haired boy.

Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes as he continued walking with Gabriella. "I told you they are cocky."

"And, I told you that you were just like them back in high school," said Gabriella, smirking. She waved at a few students from her junior class last year.

Troy held the door open for Gabriella as they walked into the building that led to the office and the staff room. They grinned as they greeted the secretary and a few more students.

"Hey!" Troy smiled at a fellow teacher.

McKenna Lewis was the ninth grade math teacher at the high school. With her freckled face, short blonde hair, and petite body, you would expect her to fit right in with the students considering she looked so young. However, being thirty years old, it'd be hard for her to legally pass for fifteen.

Ever since Gabriella and Troy started at the school, they had grown close to McKenna and her husband of three years, David. He was a defense lawyer, one of the best in town. He had won too many cases for anyone to count on one hand. They were happily in love, just like Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey, guys! Ready for this new school year?" asked McKenna, filling out a few papers on the receptionist desk. She sighed. "I want Christmas break."

Gabriella laughed lightly as she glanced at a few fliers for activities and events. "You have a long time to wait, McKenna. I just want the weekend."

"What do you have planned for the weekend?" she asked.

"We're just going to take a small trip to this bed and breakfast," said Troy. "We saw the brochure while at the beach last month, but we didn't have time to plan it. This is the only weekend we could get. You know, first of the week for school. Not much to do."

"I know what you mean," said McKenna. "It's different for me and David. You know, his job doesn't get too many vacations. Whenever there is an opportunity, we take it."

"As you should," agreed Gabriella.

Troy watched as the principal of the school, Louis Newberry, approached them with a boy who looked to be about sixteen years old. "Hey, sir."

"Hello."

He was a man of about fifty with a full head of gray hair, a stocky stature, and a stern face. Yet, he was always nice. You just had to find that nice bone to keep him nice.

"Gabriella, this is Christopher Jones. I'm sure you have heard of him," he said.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Troy, wasn't he on the team last year?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. Are you coming back to tryouts today, Christopher?"

Christopher nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Christopher Jones was considered a very popular boy in school. With his black military cut, his dazzling green eyes, tan skin, and muscular body, all the girls wanted him. Rumors were that he was a major player. Other rumors suggested he had an aggressive streak. However, to both Troy and Gabriella, he seemed to be a good student. He was always nice to them and participated as often as possible.

"Anyway, he has been transferred to your history class."

Gabriella smiled at Christopher. "Well, I hope you can handle me. I can be pretty tough on my students."

"I think I can handle you just fine. I catch on quick," said Christopher, smiling back.

Mr. Newberry patted his shoulder. "I'll set you free now, Christopher. And, please remember the no PDA rule."

"Yeah, yeah." Christopher left the office quickly.

Gabriella looked at Troy once the principal left. "Well, I always love getting new students."

"I'd be careful, though." Troy eyed her warily.

"Why? I thought he was a good kid," she said.

Troy nodded. "He is. Just ask McKenna. Didn't you have him when he was a freshman?"

McKenna nodded. "Yeah. He participated really well, but sometimes he would get aggressive. One time his temper rose a bit when this boy stole this girl's attention that he was talking to. It was strange, but we managed to calm him down."

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm not worried. All the kids in my class are really nice and smart. He should be fine."

The bell soon rang, signaling the official beginning of the first day. Troy smiled at his wife and his friend, clapping his hands together.

"Time to get started."

McKenna waved goodbye before retreating to the ninth grade hall to begin her class. Gabriella walked with Troy down the hall, stopping at the gym. They were both lucky that the gym and her class were across the hall from each other.

"According to my schedule, I don't have a second period to teach. What about you?" asked Gabriella.

"Same here. I think that's for the health class," said Troy. He smirked secretively. "Secret rendezvous in my office?"

She giggled. "Troy, no PDA in school."

"Hey, as long as nobody comes in my office, we'll be fine. Don't you remember that we would sneak around in there a few times last year?"

Gabriella blushed, but nodded. "Yeah, yeah." She paused and smiled. "I'll meet you there."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

___Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

___The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

___Chapter Two_

"Don't toss it like that! We don't want a broken window on the first day," laughed Gabriella.

She was playing a game with her students in class where, when they tossed the rubber basketball to a person, said person had to tell a little biography about their self. It was fun and embarrassing for the few who enjoyed it and the few who hated speaking in front of everybody. Before the game, they had learned their seating chart and had filled out a few worksheets that needed to be signed by their parents. The sheets only talked about what would be going on in class and if there would be any field trips. Gabriella even hoped to visit the Arizona Historical Museum in a few weeks.

Christopher caught the basketball and sighed playfully. "Well, I'm Christopher. You can call me Chris. I'm sixteen and I am a junior, obviously. I play basketball and I play with girls."

A few kids laughed at the joke while Gabriella simply stared him down disapprovingly. "Christopher."

"Sorry, sorry." He held his hands up and sighed again. He kept glancing over at Gabriella. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Having had enough of his joking attitude, Gabriella clapped her hands in attention. "Okay, back to your seats. It seems like none of you can take this seriously."

She walked over to her desk and sat down, glancing at the clock on the wall. "We only have a few minutes left of class, so take out a book or talk quietly."

She was about to look through her calendar to plan the museum trip when she noticed Christopher walking towards her desk. He handed her the basketball. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about ruining the game, Mrs. Bolton. I can be a real joker sometimes," he explained, smiling.

Gabriella sighed and smiled, nodding. "I understand. Troy is the same way. He loves to joke."

"He's practically my mentor when it comes to the type of person that I want to be," said Christopher. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could have some tutoring."

"Tutoring? It's only the first day," she said, confused.

"I know, I know. But, I'd like to get ahead in the class. I want to keep my grades up for basketball," he explained. He put the palms of his hands together. "Please?"

Gabriella looked at him and sighed, nodding. "Okay, okay. Every other day after school, we will meet here. I'll give you some worksheets and practice quizzes. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." The bell suddenly rang and the students behind him began filing out of the classroom. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye, Christopher."

He waved and smiled as he exited the classroom. "Bye, Mrs. Bolton." There was a pause. "Hey, Coach!"

"Hey, Christopher!" Troy walked into the room, shutting the door. He smiled at his wife. "Hey, beautiful."

Gabriella smiled at her husband from her desk. "Hey, handsome. How was your class?"

"Brutal. Whatever happened to teenagers having stamina?" complained Troy.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, not everyone is as athletic as you are."

"Well, they should be. I'm the best," he stated proudly.

"Cocky," muttered Gabriella.

Troy smirked and locked the door behind him, striding over to her. He lifted her out of her seat and placed her between his legs as he sat on the edge of her desk. "I'll show you cocky."

"Troy, in the classroom?" Gabriella smiled as his lips skimmed her neck. "We can't."

"Who says? You don't have a class. Nobody can see through the window. We're fine," explained Troy. He lifted her dress up to her waist, skimming his fingers across her underwear. "A thong? Very racy, Mrs. Bolton."

"All for you," she smiled.

"Oh, so you knew we would be having fun during school?" Troy chuckled hotly, slipping a finger inside her underwear.

Gabriella bit her lip and moaned, giggling. "Maybe."

"I'll show you fun," he said before kissing her smoothly on the lips.

* * *

Lunchtime.

Whether it was good food or not, it gave the students the opportunity to hang out with their friends and talk freely without any interruptions about finishing an assignment or staying quiet. For some students, it gave them the freedom to eat outside. There was a basketball court, picnic tables, and shady trees for the perfect weather. Though, when it got colder, they would stay inside.

Gabriella exited the building, meeting the soft rays of the sun. She walked over to one of the picnic benches and sat beside McKenna, who was looking over a few sheets for her class and chowing down on a peanut butter sandwich.

"What's that?" asked Gabriella, gesturing to the sheets.

McKenna held them up and sighed. "One of my students already earned a pink slip. He's a fan of gum."

"So?" Gabriella took a bite of her sandwich. "Good job, Troy," she muttered.

"No, he put it in a girl's hair. How childish!" exclaimed McKenna, scribbling furiously on the paper.

Gabriella giggled. "High school boys never grow up."

"Except Troy. Wasn't he the romantic back then?" asked McKenna, grinning secretly at her.

"A little bit. I won't say so, otherwise he will find out and grow an even bigger ego."

"Speaking of romance, how is your marriage going?" she asked curiously.

"It's going pretty great," crooned Gabriella. She smiled dreamily. "He is the perfect husband. What about yours?"

"Well, he has brought up the 'C' word." McKenna paused. "Children."

"Finally," muttered Gabriella. "You guys have been married for three years and you've been talking about it for a while, anyway. What's stopping you?"

"I don't think I'm ready," said McKenna. "I don't know if it's the right time and I don't know how to take care of another human life."

"You take care of sixty right here," explained Gabriella.

"Okay, smarty-pants. What about you? Have you guys talked about children?" smirked McKenna.

Gabriella shrugged, picking at her sandwich. "A few times. But, I have no idea if he is ready."

"Do you want children?"

"Absolutely. I've always dreamed of making a nursery from the guest room, painting the walls with little animals, and driving to soccer practice. I just don't know if he is ready for that," explained Gabriella.

Troy arrived at that moment, having heard part of the conversation. He definitely heard Gabriella's explanation, though. He wanted kids, no doubt about it. He just didn't know how to bring it up at the right time or when to start planning. He decided to ignore it, for now.

"Hey, ladies!"

Gabriella smiled up at him and accepted his kiss on the cheek. "Hey! The sandwich is great, baby."

"I am a fabulous cook," said Troy, chuckling. He sat down across from his wife and greeted McKenna. "Hey. A pink slip already?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed heavily.

"Speaking of dinner, what do you want tonight?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm feeling some Italian. Do we still have that lasagna in the freezer?" asked Troy.

"I think so. Garlic bread?" she suggested.

"I can never resist your garlic bread, babe." Troy winked at her.

Suddenly, a noise broke out. There were a few chants, cat calls, and shouting. The three teachers turned around to see a crowd surrounding a picnic table by the basketball court. They got up and went to investigate. Gabriella picked through the crowd until she finally got a full view and was surprised to find who the culprits were.

One of them was Christopher. Only, he was completely making out with some girl. She didn't seem to mind, though. The one thing that made her squirm uncomfortably was the look Christopher gave her while he continued kissing the other girl.

"Okay, break it up! Break it up!" yelled Mr. Newberry. He gripped Christopher's collar and sighed. "Mr. Jones. Come with me. Again. Don't you think it's a little early to start this mess?"

Gabriella watched them leave and shook her head, walking back to the picnic table. As she sat back down, she found it hard to rejoin the conversation. Why had Christopher looked at her while kissing the other girl? She decided to push the thought aside.

Surely, it was nothing.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so exhausted. Stupid heels," complained Gabriella, walking into their bedroom and tossing her shoes aside. She sat on the bed and welcomed the foot rub that Troy gave her from the floor. "Perfect."

Troy chuckled, stroking her feet gently. "Hey, honey? Can I ask you something?"

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"I overheard the conversation you had with McKenna," he said.

"The gum boy? Oh, so childish. Can you believe that?" scoffed Gabriella, shaking her head.

"No, not that." He paused. "Children."

Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry, Troy. It's hard to bring it up with you because I know you don't like talking about it."

"I don't?" asked Troy, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Well, you never talk about it much. And, you normally divert the conversation to something else when it gets serious," she explained.

Troy sighed and sat next to her on the bed. He held her hands. "Gabriella, that's only because it was never the right time."

"Right time for what?"

He paused and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes. He smiled. "I've always wanted a baby with you, ever since we got married. I just never knew how to bring it up and I'm sorry it took this long. But, sweetheart, I definitely want a baby with you. I want to see you pregnant and carrying our child, protecting him with all of your whim and soul. I want to teach my son basketball. I want to protect my little girl from nasty boys. I want it all with you, Gabriella."

He didn't notice she had tears in her eyes until he was finished. "Gabriella, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. She had a big smile on her face. "No, no. Don't apologize. I never expected this from you, especially today. Troy, I want all of that too."

"Right now?"

Gabriella nodded, getting closer to him. "Of course. I love you so much."

Troy smiled. "I love you too." He paused. "Let's get started!"

Gabriella giggled loudly as Troy brought her down on the bed and kissed her, meeting her to the point of making love and their epic climax.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just so my readers know, this story will be updated EVERY THURSDAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

___Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

___Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

_The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

_Chapter Three_

Gabriella woke up to the sweet smell of warm food and rays of sunshine. She hugged the comfortable pillow to her chest and smiled when she immediately felt Troy's presence in the bedroom. She smiled and pretended to still be asleep, failing at her fake snore. She giggled when Troy kissed her cheek.

"Wake up, beautiful. It's a new day," he murmured in her ear.

She opened one eye at him. "Five more minutes."

"No, not for you. In your terms, five more minutes means five more hours." Troy chuckled at the fact. "Come on. I made you breakfast."

"Can you carry me downstairs?" joked Gabriella, yawning into her pillow as she struggled to get out of her sleeping zone.

"I don't think you'll need to move for breakfast this morning," said Troy.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder and gasped, seeing Troy with a tray full of breakfast and one single rose. He had made her pancakes with sugar free syrup, scrambled eggs, and a lot of bacon. There was even pulp free orange juice. He knew her so well.

"Troy!" exclaimed Gabriella, sitting up against her pillows. He set the tray in front of her and smiled at her joy. "You shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to. Especially after last night," he smirked.

Gabriella blushed. "Right."

Last night had been one of the best nights of their married lives, besides their honeymoon. They had made love, at least, three times. Each time was filled with magical touches, sweet kisses, and whispered names. They ultimately passed out at around two in the morning, but they both felt completely refreshed four and a half hours later.

"I enjoyed that," she complimented, chewing on her bacon.

"I hope so," he chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want some?" asked Gabriella, handing him a piece of bacon.

Troy shook his head. "I already ate. I got up at about five thirty."

"Troy, you're going to be so tired today!" scolded Gabriella. Yet, she happily indulged in her meal.

Troy laughed. "Honey, I'd do anything for you. I made you smile this morning. I never fail at that."

"Of course. You're just too perfect," she smiled. She then paused and cleared her throat, pressing her juice glass to her lips. "So, speaking of perfect, do you think we did it last night?"

Troy furrowed his brows. "Well, I'm pretty sure we did. I came pretty strongly and, as far as I know, so did you."

Gabriella playfully hit his chest. "Not that! I meant...do you think we made a baby?"

"It's hard to say, but I hope we did. We won't find out until near the end of the month, right?" he asked.

She nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. If any signs come about, I'll let you know."

"I hope you will." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "I want to know if I need to brush up on my basketball skills for my little boy."

"What if it's a girl?" asked Gabriella, grinning.

"She won't date until she is fifty. Period," said Troy, swiping his hand vertically as a gesture to make his point.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She decided to change the subject. "So, how were tryouts yesterday?"

"Pretty good. Most of the team from last year is back on, including a few newbies."

"Good, good." She paused cautiously. "Did Christopher make the team?"

"Of course," said Troy. "He was one of the best. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Christopher wants me to start tutoring him today. He told me he wants to keep his grades up for basketball," she explained.

"Not a bad idea. Remember how much I had to study to stay in the honor class?" reminded Troy.

Gabriella nodded and grinned cheekily. "All those study nights at your house."

"Mm, how could I forget?" he mumbled, leaning forward and taking her lips again. "Okay, as much as I would love to kiss you all day in this bed, you need to get ready for work."

"Whatever you say, coach."

* * *

"Take it left, take it left!" shouted Troy. He immediately blew the whistle, signaling for his team to stop. "Bring it in!"

The boys made a circle around their coach. Their first afternoon practice was already brutal. They had done sprints, dribbling, and layups. Needless to say, most of them were sweating.

"You guys really need to work extra hard this season. We are playing against Mountain View in a few weeks and you know how good they are. If we want to win and make it all the way to the championships this year, we are going to need to kick some serious butt and work hard. Am I right?" he explained loudly.

"Right!" shouted the team.

"Alright, hands in." Everybody's fists went inside the circle. "1, 2, 3, TIGERS!"

Christopher stayed behind and walked up to Troy, grabbing a towel from the bench. He put it around his shoulders. "Great practice today, coach. How do we look?"

"Pretty good, so far. We need to work harder," explained Troy, looking up from his clipboard. "You need to work on your layups. What happened over the summer?"

He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Parties. You know how it is, right? I mean, you were popular in high school."

Troy chuckled lightly. "I was, I guess. I went to parties, but I managed to keep my focus on the game and my studies."

"I'm sure Gabriella was a lot of help with that," said Christopher.

Troy looked at him for a moment when he said his wife's first name. He decided to let it go. "Yeah, she was. I heard she is tutoring you after this."

"Yeah. I want to stay on the team, so I need to keep my grades up," he explained with a smile.

Troy nodded and smiled at him. He then jokingly added, "Just be nice to her or I'll kick you off the team."

Christopher nodded and watched as Troy left to his office. "I'll be nice to her."

* * *

"This is what we will be learning next week. It's going to be a real big deal, so you will have to work hard to pass the test. It should be worth 45% of your grade," explained Gabriella, gesturing with her pencil on his paper.

She was in her classroom that afternoon, tutoring Christopher. He had been much better and quieter at school today. No kisses with girls and no chaos in the classrooms. That made her feel much better and she began to think that the things she had seen or heard were just in her head. He was sixteen. Boys had crushes, but he would never take it far. He knew she was married and much older than he was.

"Got it," said Christopher. He sighed. "Thanks for doing this, Mrs. Bolton."

"No problem," smiled Gabriella. "I always love to help a student of mine."

Christopher nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

Assuming it was about the homework for the night, she nodded as she began putting papers in her bag. "Sure."

"Are you happy with coach?" he asked nonchalantly.

Gabriella looked at him in surprise. "That's a really personal question. But, yes."

"Do you think he would ever cheat on you?" he asked.

"No, he wouldn't." This was getting awkward.

"Has he ever cheated in the past?" asked Christopher, looking into her eyes.

Gabriella furrowed her brows with confusion. "No, he hasn't. He has been faithful to me all throughout high school and now."

"How do you know? What if he has done stuff on the computer or he has flirted with women in school?" rambled the sixteen year old.

"Christopher, these questions are getting really personal. I won't allow these coming from you," she explained sternly.

He paused. "I wish I had a girl like you in my life. Smart, funny, sweet, beautiful."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side curiously. "What about that girl you were kissing yesterday? She isn't your girlfriend?"

"Why? Were you jealous?" he blurted.

Now, things were getting out of hand. She had to end this session immediately. "No, I am not jealous. Christopher, I am married okay? I believe this session is over."

Christopher suddenly knocked over her pencil. "Sorry."

"I'll get it," she sighed heavily.

She stood up and bent over to pick up her pencil, but she could easily feel eyes on her backside. She obviously picked the wrong day to wear a pencil skirt. She turned around swiftly and glared at him. "Stop that!"

Christopher smiled and grabbed his backpack, standing up. He walked toward her until her back was against the board behind her desk. He watched as she turned her cheek away and shut her eyes tightly, obviously frightened. He brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek and breathed hotly on her skin.

"See you later," he whispered.

Gabriella kept her eyes shut until she heard the door slam. She opened her eyes and breathed heavily, locking the door immediately. She pressed her back to it and shook her head. What had just happened? Why was this happening to her? Didn't he know she was married to his coach? This was totally inappropriate. He was sixteen and she was twenty-six! What was he thinking?!

There was a knock on the door and she jumped, squealing with fright. She turned and sighed in relief when she saw Troy. She unlocked and opened the door. "Sorry, Troy."

He looked at her, worried beyond any control. "Honey, what's wrong? You look very flushed."

She should tell him what happened, she knew that. But, she didn't feel right telling him. Granted, she never kept secrets from Troy. They told each other everything. But, this was much bigger. And, it was dangerous. Surely Christopher wouldn't try this again. He was out of his mind. He would go home and realize what a complete fool he had been.

So, she smiled and shook her head. She grabbed her bag. "No, everything is fine. Let's go home, honey."

Troy followed her out in the hallway, watching as she kept adjusting her outfit and looking both ways. "Gabriella." He stopped her in the middle of the hallway. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Why would you think that?" she asked, letting out a broken and nervous laugh.

"I know when something is up," he said. "I have known you for years and years, Gabriella. You can't keep things from me. Especially when we are preparing for a baby."

Gabriella tried to silence her heart's thoughts, but sighed in defeat. She couldn't hide this from her husband. What kind of person would that make her? She owed Troy more than that.

"Okay." She sighed again. She shut her eyes and scratched her forehead nervously. "I was tutoring Christopher and he kept asking me personal questions."

"Like what?" asked Troy, shrugging.

"He would ask me if I was happy with you, if you ever cheated, and if you would ever cheat. Then, he said he wanted a girlfriend just like me and asked me if I was jealous when he was kissing that girl yesterday," she explained. She paused and looked down. "Then, he dropped my pencil and, when I bent down to get it, I could feel his eyes on my backside. And, I'm afraid to know if he saw more than that."

Troy took a step back, his face getting red with anger. "How long have you been worried about this?"

"What? Just now, Troy. What are you saying?" she asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

He shrugged and paced back and forth. "I don't know, I don't know! I mean, we are talking about a sixteen year old boy here. How much harm could he do?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How much _harm_? Troy, we don't know how kids are these days. But, most teenagers can be violent and prude in high school. You think I should just brush this off?"

Troy threw his hands in the air. "I don't know what to think, Gabriella! I mean, you are talking about one of my players. You know how much I care about them."

"Of course I know!" shouted Gabriella. She paused. "Did I tell you that he was looking at me the entire time he was kissing that girl? Or, that he had me against the wall by my desk and touched my cheek?"

Troy looked at his wife in an entirely different way. Before, he had looked at her like someone who was accusing his basketball player of something completely platonic. Now, he was believing her truth. What kind of man was he to think that his wife would lie? Sure, she would overreact at times. But, not about something like this.

He walked over to her and held her face gently in his palms. "Honey, I'm sorry. I got out of hand. I should have believed you from the start."

"Troy, I wouldn't lie about something that scares me." Gabriella looked into his promising, blue eyes.

"I know. I should have known that," he sighed. "Look, I will have a talk with him tomorrow during practice. But, tomorrow in class, just be professional. Don't give in to him. Don't show him that you are scared, okay? You're a strong woman. I know you are."

She nodded. "I know. I can do that. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know that. And, I love you. With all of my heart," he promised. He then kissed her lips sweetly and held her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Come on. Let's go home and make up the proper way."

Her giggles echoed the halls as they left the school for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

___Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

___Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

_The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

_Chapter Four_

The next morning went by smoothly for the couple. They did their normal routine; make the coffee, say sweet words, and talk about their plans for the day. Although, to add extra excitement and to lessen their worries about Christopher, they discussed their baby plans. They were hoping that, in the next few weeks, they would find out some good news at their home and at the doctor's. They decided that they really needed to focus on the positive things in their life and ignore Christopher. He was just a kid. He had no idea what he was doing anyway. What sixteen year old did?

That same sixteen year old stood at his locker that morning, rummaging through a binder that he had for a math class. He was rifling through his papers when he felt a presence. He looked up to see a girl his age smiling shyly at him.

"Hi?" He looked confused.

"I'm sorry that I might be a little bit forward right now, but I wanted to tell you something." She giggled shyly, putting a tendril of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I've liked you for a while."

"Oh yeah?" asked Christopher, arching a brow. He looked over her shoulder and spotted Gabriella and Troy making their way down the hallway, talking and smiling. He looked back at the girl and noticed she was done talking, looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, what?"

She giggled again. "I asked you if you wanted to go out sometime. Maybe this afternoon after school?"

Christopher looked back at Gabriella, seeing her getting closer. He raised his voice a bit louder. "Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh, okay." She frowned and walked away, apologizing quickly.

Gabriella, having overheard Christopher's comment, stopped when he came in front of her and Troy. "Christopher."

"Hey, Gabriella." He smiled at her.

Troy cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Christopher, you know the rules about calling teachers by their first name. Come on."

He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, my bad. I just figured she and I were that close."

"Okay, Christopher." Troy turned to Gabriella. "Honey, you go on to class. I'm going to talk to Christopher."

Gabriella nodded and quickly walked away, completely freaked out by Christopher.

Troy watched her walk away before leading Christopher down the hall and into his office. He sat down at his desk and simply watched as Christopher began to browse the pictures on the shelves next to the basketball trophies from the past.

"Cute photo," he said, picking up a photo of Gabriella and Troy posing in high school.

"Thanks. Put it down and sit in the chair, please." Troy gestured to the wood chair in front of his desk.

Christopher, regardless of his words, sat down with the photo. "Since high school?"

"Yeah. Christopher, you have to stop." Troy grabbed the photo from his hands and set it away from him.

"What? I haven't done anything wrong!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing wrong? Christopher, Gabriella made some pretty strong accusations about you," started Troy.

"Like what?" asked Christopher nonchalantly.

Troy looked at him for a moment. "She told me that you made some strong passes at her after school yesterday. You touched her inappropriately and you stared at her the wrong way. You even questioned her about our marriage."

Christopher began to chuckle. "Oh my gosh. She took that seriously?"

"What do you mean?" asked Troy.

"I was only joking around. Everybody knows that I joke around, okay? I know you guys are married. I would never ruin your marriage," explained Christopher.

"Regardless," said Christopher. "She is yours, okay?"

"I know she is mine," chuckled Troy. "You're sixteen, Christopher. She would never go for you, okay?"

Christopher paused, but began to chuckle dryly. "Yeah, yeah. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, leave. Just quit acting like this around my wife. It's not polite. And, it's really weird." Troy waved him off and sighed.

Christopher nodded and walked away, suddenly on a mission.

* * *

Gabriella dismissed her first period class, watching carefully as Christopher stood up and gathered his things. He hadn't made eye contact with her since he came back from talking to Troy. Maybe he got through to him or something. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with Christopher. He just had a slight chill to his demeanor and she didn't like it.

As if her instincts were correct, once her entire classroom was empty, she had her body thrust backward against the wall like yesterday by the same person. Christopher held her neck in place, glaring at her with eyes that could kill.

"You told your husband what happened?" he asked, adding malice to Troy's title.

Gabriella grabbed his wrist, struggling to breathe or even speak clearly. "Christopher, stop it!"

He only kept his grip around her neck. "You're such a tease. You wear these skirts and dresses to work and it just teases me, you know? You do it on purpose."

Gabriella managed to thrust his hand away, choking on her breath. She started to breathe heavily. "Get out of here now or I will get the principal here."

"What is he going to do?" chuckled Christopher. "Suspend me? It wouldn't be the first time."

She shook her head. "Christopher, you are way out of line. Get out now."

"No, you know who is out of line? You are," he whispered. He gripped her neck again, although not as tight. "You tell your little husband about this and I will come to your house and make you pay."

Gabriella shook in her shoes when he let go of her neck and left the room. She started to breathe heavily as she massaged her neck. She was about to leave the room and go to the bathroom to catch her breath when another pair of hands touched her. She nearly shrieked until she turned to see Troy holding her, completely frightened and concerned with her state.

"Gabriella, what happened to you?" he demanded.

She stammered so much that she could barely speak. "I...he...and...my..."

"Honey, honey." He massaged her arms and kissed her lips lightly. "Speak."

She sighed heavily. "Christopher had me against the wall again. He had me by the neck this time and scolded me for telling you what happened. He said, if I told you again, that he would come into the house and make me pay. Troy...I'm sorry. I need to tell you. I don't want to keep secrets from you."

Troy was livid. His wife was being threatened, as well as his future child that they could possibly have. He couldn't let that happen. He vowed to protect her when they fell in love. Protecting her and their future was what he planned to do now and forever.

"We are going to the principal now."

* * *

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that a student has been making threats and sexual passes to Gabriella?" asked Principal Newberry, staring at the married couple as if they were aliens. "This has never happened in this school before."

"So? That doesn't mean it can't happen," said Troy, pacing back and forth. He kept his eye on Gabriella and Christopher, who had been brought in from another class for the meeting. He hadn't said a word, though.

"Gabriella, any thoughts?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I have never felt so violated before. I'm married. We have plans for our future and this teenager thinks he can just do this to me. It's not right."

The principal nodded curtly and looked at Christopher. "What do you have to say about this?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly, I can't believe this is happening. I'm a good student. Granted, I have had some mishaps. But, I am trying to be a good kid. I have plans for my future."

Troy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Christopher, don't lie to the top authority here!"

"Bolton!" scolded Principal Newberry. "Now, I have somebody that can say that Christopher never threatened Gabriella today."

"Excuse me?" asked Gabriella, flabbergasted.

The door opened to reveal the girl from this morning. She looked at Christopher cautiously before turning to the principal. She nodded. "Yes. Christopher was with me. We were planning our date for this afternoon."

Troy went wide-eyed. "What?! Sir, please tell me you are not believing this!"

"Why would I lie to you?" asked Gabriella. "Louis, you have known us for a long time!"

"Mrs. Bolton, please." He sighed. "There is no proof of this incident, but an alibi for Christopher. I have no choice." He looked at Christopher. "You may go. Same for you, Emma."

"Thank you sir," smiled Christopher. He glanced at his teachers before leaving with Emma, listening to the shouts of the adults hide behind the door. He glanced at Emma and smirked when her demeanor went from strong to frightened in a second. She flinched when he took a step toward her. He glanced at the side of her face, chuckling dryly at the bruise that was starting to present itself on her face.

"It'll go away in a few days. You girls have makeup, right?"

* * *

Gabriella shook her head when she followed Troy back into his office. She was completely livid. "I can't believe this. Nobody believes me!"

"I believe you, okay?" Troy grabbed her hands, trying to get her to calm down. "Look, you just need to be careful for now. Don't go near him. You need to protect yourself."

"You don't think I'm trying to? Troy, this is the first time something like this has happened to me!" she exclaimed.

"I'll protect you, too. For better or for worse, okay? We'll do everything that we can," said Troy. He kissed her forehead. "Nobody is going to hurt you or our family."

* * *

**Author's Note: Before you jump to conclusions in the reviews, Gabriella is NOT pregnant. It hasn't even been a week for them. This is also a filler chapter with some important details you'll need to remember in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

_Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

_The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

_Chapter Five_

Gabriella and Troy arrived to school the next morning, both hoping that the weekend would arrive soon in the next few days so they could get a break from all of the drama they were experiencing lately. Last night, they didn't get much sleep. They were too concerned about their safety, more so about Gabriella's. They didn't know if she was going to get pregnant but if she did, then they had to keep their baby safe. They couldn't let Christopher get even more out of hand.

Gabriella worried about her job, too. She came up with too many scenarios that Christopher could attempt. And, with those scenarios, she worried that her job would be at stake. She didn't know what exactly he was capable of. Even though he was sixteen, he had so much more power in his body. He was stronger than she was. She couldn't take him on.

"Hey," whispered Troy. He stopped in the hallway after noticing his wife was shaking. He rubbed her arms soothingly. "Don't stress over this."

"How can I not?" she asked, looking at him. She shook her head. "Troy, I'm scared. I don't want to go into that classroom today."

"I know you're scared," started Troy. "But, you have other kids in that classroom that are counting on you to be their favorite teacher and to bring them new knowledge. I've known you for years, Gabriella. You're strong, brilliant, and brave. You've been that way since we met."

Gabriella smiled at his comment and nodded. "I get it. You're right. I just need to ignore him and just do what I do best."

Troy smiled at her. "That's my girl." He checked his watch. "I have a meeting with the assistant coach this morning, so I better head over there. I'll see you during second period."

Gabriella accepted his kiss on the cheek and watched him leave. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. She hardly got nervous, so she had to do what she did best. She walked down the hall towards her room and accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh!" She looked up and saw it was Emma, the girl from yesterday. She furrowed her brows, though, when she noticed a bruise on her cheek. "Emma, what happened to your face?"

Emma covered her cheek with a gasp. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing. I ran into the staircase this morning."

Gabriella watched her run off to the restroom and sighed. "Something's not right."

* * *

"Class, quiet please!" exclaimed Gabriella, glancing up at her first period students. She had assigned them to do group work with partners, but they were starting to get a bit too loud. She sat at her desk and graded a few papers. Although, her mind was stuck on yesterday and whatever might be going on in her body concerning her and Troy's plans for a baby.

She looked up for a moment, glancing at Christopher. He was working with an African-American student, chewing on his pencil. She wasn't going to lie. He was a good student. His papers, so far, were all A's. He didn't mouth off in class. It just seemed like his alter ego only came out when people weren't around. It was annoying and frustrating, to say the least.

The bell suddenly rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. She began to place her papers in her folders. "Okay, class. Don't forget the homework tonight. We have our first test coming up on Friday! You only have today and Thursday to study."

She watched them leave and sighed, rubbing her forehead. She shut her eyes. She needed to get rid of her stress and keep calm. Nothing bad was going to happen. She was safe. Troy was safe. And, her future family was safe. Everything would be okay if she just ignored it.

"Something bothering you, Mrs. Bolton?"

She jumped when she saw Christopher standing in front of her desk. She looked to the doorway, seeing it was wide open. Anybody could see. She could see the throng of students roaming the halls. What was he doing?

"Christopher, what are you doing?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

He shrugged, looking confused. "I was about to leave, but you looked pretty bad over here. I was just being kind."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sure you were. Don't play this game with me. It might have worked with the principal, but it won't work with me."

"What game?" he asked.

"I know what you are all about, Christopher. Sure you are smart, but you are not this sweet kid. At least not to me," explained Gabriella.

Christopher furrowed his brows. "Mrs. Bolton, I don't know what you are playing at. But, I'm your student. I don't deserve this kind of behavior from my teacher. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Gabriella scoffed. She stood up. "You have done plenty wrong!" She turned to see a few students had stopped by her door, having heard her outburst. She also noticed how close she had gotten to Christopher in the process. She backed away and sat down. "Just get to class."

Christopher quickly left, leaving her by herself. She slouched in her chair and shook her head. Her stress was only getting stronger.

"Gabriella?" Troy entered the room, concerned. "I could hear your shouting down the hall. What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at her husband. "He is playing with me. He tried to be nice to me a minute ago. It was frustrating."

Troy furrowed his brows together. "Nice, huh? That's strange."

"You know what else is strange?" Gabriella got up and shut her door, turning back to him. "I bumped into Emma today. You know, the girl from the meeting yesterday."

"What about her?" asked Troy, crossing his arms together and leaning against her desk.

"She had a bruise on her cheek. It wasn't there yesterday. I think Christopher hit her or something," suggested Gabriella.

"Wait a minute. Did Christopher say he hit her?" asked Troy.

"No. But, Christopher has a violent side. I told you that when he grabbed my throat the other day," explained Gabriella. "Please don't say you think I'm lying."

"No, no. I don't think that. It's just strange," said Troy, rubbing his stubble.

"What is?"

"He can keep up with his split personality so well. I mean, in class he is this regular teenager. In front of you, he is this violent person." Troy sighed. "It's going to be hard to catch him."

"Can't you kick him off the basketball team?" asked Gabriella.

Troy shook his head. "No. I wouldn't have any probable cause or proof. That's what I am saying. He is too good."

Gabriella sighed. She ran her fingers through her curly hair. "This is too much for me to handle. I can't be here. I can't be in the same building as him."

Troy walked over to his wife and held her. He hated seeing her like this. "We'll get him, okay? We'll get all of this sorted out. I promise. I won't let him hurt you or us."

"Promise?" asked Gabriella.

He looked at her and nodded, smiling. "I promise."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him, inadvertently lying them both down on her desk. They knocked over a few papers, pencils, and a globe in the process. Their hands explored the other's body as they continued kissing each other.

"Is the door locked?" whispered Troy, biting her lip.

Gabriella nodded, moaning at his strokes. "Take me away, Troy."

Troy grinned and proceeded to take off her dress, being more than willing to take his wife away from all the stress and fear.

* * *

Christopher jiggled the doorknob and smirked when he managed to pick the lock successfully, opening the door wide. He stepped inside and took in his surroundings. He took in the marble countertop on the kitchen island, running his hand over it. He glanced at the empty coffee pots; two being on the counter. He noticed there was a sweater on the chair in front of the island. It was pink and fuzzy. He grabbed it and smelled it, taking in the scent of vanilla.

He held on to the sweater and wandered into the living room. He glanced at the leather sofa, the flat screen, and the entertainment system that held over a hundred movies and CD's. The stereo system was massive, too.

He walked up the stairs and glanced at the doors. There were four total. He opened one and found it was a bathroom. It must have been the guest bathroom, though. There wasn't much in there. He opened another door and smirked, noticing it was the master bedroom. He walked in and paused.

It was completely clean.

The red duvet was made perfectly on the bed, clothes were kept in the closet or dressers, and the carpet was perfectly vaccuumed. He set the sweater on the bed and walked over to the bathroom by the dresser. He rifled through a makeup bag before rummaging through the cabinets. He sneered when he found condoms and a few pregnancy tests. It made him sick that he had to find this. It meant that they used them. Together.

"Bastard," he murmured.

He walked out and went over to a dresser, finding a jewelry box. He opened it and found a few diamond rings, a diamond necklace, some bracelets, and many earrings. There was only one velvet box in there that looked to be very valuable. He opened it and found a necklace that held the letter "T" with a red stone at the edge. It was real diamonds, too.

"Troy," he whispered. He scoffed. "Please."

He pocketed the velvet box after putting the necklace back inside and looked at the nearest clock. He had to make it back in time before lunch. He made his way downstairs and locked the door behind him once he got outside. He left the neighborhood in his vehicle with a smirk, patting his left pocket.

He had many plans in mind.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked into the house later that evening, having decided to go out to eat once they left the school. They should be ashamed that they had made love in her classroom, but it was making love. And, they couldn't get enough of it. They were always lucky to never get caught. They had decided to get some dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant, needing to get away from everything for a few hours.

"Thanks for treating me, Troy." Gabriella smiled at her husband, taking off her shoes and placing them by the door.

"Anything for you baby," smiled Troy, grabbing her waist.

Gabriella giggled when he kissed her neck. She suddenly paused when she looked over his shoulder, seeing something was out of place. "Wait."

Troy stopped and looked at her, confused. "What?"

She walked over to the chair by the island and touched it. "I left my pink sweater here yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded in confirmation. "I saw it this morning."

She looked around more and felt a chill go up and down her spine. "Something isn't right, Troy. It feels like someone has been here."

Troy watched her go upstairs and followed her. "Gabriella, wait!" He followed her into the bedroom and stared as she picked up her pink sweater from her bed. "That wasn't there this morning."

She toyed with it and looked around. "I don't like this, Troy."

He looked around and went into the bathroom. "I don't remember the condoms and tests being left out, do you? Your lipstick is out, too."

"Troy."

He walked out of the bathroom and saw his wife staring at her jewelry box, nearly in tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and turned around, her hands shaking. "It's gone. The necklace you gave me. The "Troy" necklace?" She shook her head. "It's gone."

Troy growled inwardly and pulled out his phone. "I'm calling the police."

Gabriella sat down on the bed slowly, staring out into space. She barely heard her husband explain to the police what was going on. Somebody had been in their house. Somebody had touched her personal belongings. Somebody had stolen her most prized possession.

She knew exactly who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

_Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

___The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

___Chapter Six_

"Some of you might think that President Lincoln was probably the best there ever was, right? You rarely heard bad things about him, even in your history books. Yet, there is much more to that," explained Gabriella, slowly pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

Her black heels clacked on the floor as she lectured her first period students that morning. However, her mind was anywhere but. She was still frightened about the break in from yesterday. They had messed with their things and had stolen her valuable necklace. Her necklace from Troy. That was where she drew the line. And, she knew it was Christopher. Who else could it be, anyway?

For some reason though, he wasn't in class today. She secretly was fine with that. She didn't want any kind of distraction or any kind of terror at her favorite job that she could ever have. She loved to teach her students. She loved coming to work. She shouldn't have to be afraid. Especially when it came to a teenager. He was sixteen years old. She was older and had more power than he did. Yet, she was only a girl. She was vulnerable to any man. It was a dangerous life for any kind of girl.

"If you turn in your book to page..."

"Mrs. Bolton, please report to the principal's office immediately," announced the intercom.

Gabriella furrowed her brows, confused. What could be going on? Was there something wrong with Troy? "Class, please read chapter two. I will have Miss Wilkins next door keep an eye on you until I get back."

* * *

Troy blew his whistle, shaking his head. "Jeff! Don't cut corners! Do a full square!"

He shook his head and looked at his clipboard, going over the play for practice that afternoon. Yet, his mind was too preoccupied with the events of last night. His wife was completely terrified. She didn't sleep much last night. She was too afraid that somebody would come into the house again. She wouldn't voice her thoughts about it, but he had a pretty good idea about who broke into the house.

Christopher.

There was nobody else. Everybody they knew in town, they were good friends with them. Nobody held a grudge against them. Christopher was the only one who could have done it. Yet, he acted completely fine during practice yesterday. He was hanging out with his friends, smiling, and taking things seriously. It was just really odd, though. Still, it didn't make him doubt that Christopher was the one who broke into his house and stole Gabriella's necklace.

Their necklace.

"Coach Bolton, please report to the principal's office immediately," announced the intercom.

Troy glanced up at the square box in the corner of the gym ceiling, confused. What was wrong? Did something happen to Gabriella? At the thought of it, he quickly handed the clipboard and whistle to the assistant coach and hurried off, leaving his class still and confused as they watched Troy run off and out the double doors.

* * *

Principal Newberry folded his hands on his desk, looking at the married couple that sat before him confused and a little scared. He sighed softly and shook his head. "Do you know why you are here?"

Troy shook his head, glancing at Gabriella. "We honestly don't know. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, in fact." He paused. "I have been informed by one of the students that they caught you doing inappropriate actions in your classroom, Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella blushed madly, stammering. "W-What do you mean?"

Principal Newberry sighed heavily, embarrassed. "They saw, behind the front door of your classroom, you and Coach Bolton having sex...to put it bluntly."

Troy leaned back roughly in his chair, rubbing his hand over his face. "Shit."

Gabriella shook her head frantically. "Oh my gosh. Principal Newberry, I am so sorry. It will never happen again. I just..."

"Principal Newberry, don't blame Gabriella. Okay? This was my idea. Don't fire her for this or suspend her or whatever. Don't punish her for this, okay?" begged Troy.

"Troy," scolded Gabriella. "Don't say that!"

Principal Newberry looked at Troy calmly. Yet, it was hard for him to say the next words that came out of his mouth. "You're right, Troy. I won't fire your wife." He paused. "You're fired. Immediately."

"Principal Newberry!" exclaimed Gabriella. Why was this even happening?

Troy nodded and silently stood up, walking out of the office. Gabriella scoffed and followed him, grabbing his arm and turning him around in the middle of the hallway. "Troy, stop! Why did you just do that?"

"You love your job, Gabriella." Troy continued walking towards his office, bypassing the stares of the students in the gym as they watched him and his wife rush passed them.

Gabriella slammed the door behind her once they were in his office. She sighed heavily. "Troy, it was sweet when you did this at Lava Springs, but now it's just too much to risk. The Lava Springs job was a summer job. This is your career, Troy!"

"I know it is," said Troy, packing his things into his bag. "But, I won't let you get punished for this. I instigated it. I shouldn't have. But..." He looked at her. "I won't apologize for making love with my wife. No matter where it was."

Gabriella stammered over her words as Troy kissed her cheek as he headed to the door. "I'll see you at home, baby."

* * *

Gabriella sat by herself in the teacher's lounge, staring at her fingers. It had been only one hour since Troy left, but she was already feeling like it had been longer than that. Of course she would see him at home, but this was school. She wasn't entirely safe by herself when Christopher was around. Troy was her protector. Who would protect her now?

At least Christopher wasn't even here today.

A clatter sounded. She turned around to see a still coffee pot, an old refrigerator, and a microwave on the counter. She heard a click and turned back around, nearly falling out of her seat. He was here. And, he had locked the door.

"Christopher."

He smirked, eying her up and down as she stood up. "I love that dress on you. Red really brings out the color in your eyes."

"Go away. You weren't even here today," said Gabriella, eying her phone. She had to call Troy.

"Oh, right. Well, I had a little meeting with the principal this morning," he explained nonchalantly.

She shook her head. "Of course it was you. And, you broke into my house last night." She paused and glared at him. "Where is my necklace?"

"Oh. You mean..." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. The red stone on the "T" glistened. "...this necklace?"

She rushed over to him and attempted to grab it, but failed when he put it back in his pocket. "Give it back! That's not yours!"

"Oh, I know. It shouldn't belong to you either," said Christopher. He pulled it back out and glanced at it for a moment before he took his two fingers on each hand, grabbed on to the letter, and broke it in half. The stone fell to the ground with the chain and the two halves of the letter "T".

Gabriella looked at it, completely broken right in front of her. It was gone. Destroyed. She looked at Christopher and acted on instinct. She drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. One look at his angry face and she knew she made a mistake. He immediately pushed her, causing her to land on her back.

He straddled her hips, covering her mouth when she started to scream. "You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know? You're so lucky that I love you, Gabriella." He chuckled. "That's right, I love you. More than that dick husband of yours."

Gabriella brought her knee to his groin, causing him to roll over and collapse in a groan. She got up and went to her phone, immediately dialing Troy's number.

"Hello?" he answered. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

Gabriella was nearing tears as she looked behind her, seeing that Christopher was still on his knees. "Troy, he's here! It's Christopher!"

"What?!" exclaimed Troy. She could hear rustling in the background, sounding like keys. "Gabriella, don't..."

Gabriella screamed when she felt her body swing backwards, landing into chairs. She could feel the bruises on her side already forming. She looked over and watched as Christopher flung her phone towards the wall, smashing it. He then began to turn over tables and chairs, groaning in frustration. She screamed again when he came to her and straddled her again, gripping her shoulders hard.

"What does he have that I don't?! Huh?!" he shouted. He began to remove his shirt before gripping her dress, causing tears to appear. "No more. No more skirting around this. You're going to be mine, Gabriella."

"Stop it!" shouted Gabriella, trying to fight him off. He took his shirt and pushed it into her mouth, tying the ends around her head.

"You won't say a single word," he seethed, lifting her dress up. He felt around her bare waist and smirked. "A thong, huh? Pretty risque for a teacher."

Gabriella let the tears fall as she let her body lie there, completely powerless. She couldn't stop him. He was so much stronger than she was. There was no way she would win this battle. She shut her eyes as she began to prepare for the worst.

Sirens.

Christopher looked towards the door, seeing red and blue lights. He cursed under his breath and stood up, roughly removing the shirt from Gabriella's mouth. He put it on over his body and balled his hands into fists. "Fuck."

Gabriella scooted backward, wondering if Troy was here too. "You're never going to get away with what you did, Christopher."

He looked at her and chuckled, bending down to her level. His nose was close to hers. "Don't underestimate me, Gabriella. This isn't over. I promise you will see me again." He paused and looked at her lips, bringing his own down to touch hers.

Gabriella shook her head and took her mouth away immediately, pushing him backward as she stood up, running towards the door. She was about to unlock it when she felt Christopher's hands grab her waist, swinging her around and crashing her into the tables again. She landed on her stomach and shouted in pain. She suddenly became frightened for not just her own life.

She turned around and found herself alone in an empty lounge and among a pile of tables and chairs. He was gone. He wouldn't get caught this time. How did he always manage to get away?

"Gabriella! Move, she's my wife!" shouted Troy, rushing passed a few officers. He ran into the teacher's lounge and collapsed next to his wife, bringing her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella held her stomach, looking at Troy with a worried expression. "Troy, we need to go to the doctor."

"But, it hasn't been a month." Troy shook his head. His wife couldn't be hurt. Neither could anybody else with her.

"I know. But...we need to," pleaded Gabriella.

Troy nodded and carried her in his arms, trying to be careful with how fragile she was right now. He stopped though, spotting a sparkle on the floor. He noticed that it was immediately the remnants of the necklace. "No..."

Gabriella placed her face into the crook of his neck, shaking her head. "Just go, Troy."

He nodded and brought her out to the awaiting ambulance, not even taking one look at the curious students. All he could think about was his hurt wife, the future that she could be holding, and the broken pieces of his heart that he had given her so many years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

_Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

_The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

_Chapter Seven_

Gabriella wrung her fingers together back and forth in her lap. She was sitting on a cold table, dressed in only a hospital gown, inside her gynecologist exam room. Her bottom was getting colder by the minute and her nerves were getting even shakier by the second. Her doctor, Dr. Lisa Goldbloom, had been her gynecologist ever since she arrived to this city a few years back. She had taken only fifteen minutes to put the most uncomfortable object up in her uterus and had even done an ultrasound. Now, Gabriella had no idea how to read an ultrasound, especially when her possible baby could only be the size of a cashew.

She at least hoped her possible baby was still that same size right now.

"Honey, you have to calm down. Everything will be okay," reassured Troy, squeezing his wife's hand. He couldn't take seeing her bouncing her knees up and down and practically tearing her fingers apart.

"I can't," she said, sighing. "It's taking too long. I need to know if our baby is okay."

"I'm sure he is. Us Bolton kids are fighters," smirked Troy, trying to lighten the situation.

Gabriella cracked a smile and shook her head. "How are you so calm about this?"

"I'm trying to hide my anxiety. I mean, seeing you battered up back there? That scared the shit out of me, Gabriella. I heard you scream when you called me and..." He shook his head, standing up and pacing. "I thought you had gotten killed."

She shook her head and chuckled dryly without humor. "I thought I was going to die, too. He nearly...got me. Every inch of me."

Troy had to stop himself from rushing over to the school and killing Christopher. The son of a bitch sure had nerve. "He won't get you again."

"I can't go back to that school," whispered Gabriella.

"What?" asked Troy, confused.

The door suddenly opened, revealing the doctor. She smiled at Gabriella and sat on her stool, opening up her folder. "How are you, Gabriella?"

"Anxious. How is everything?" asked Gabriella.

"You just have minor bruises. You'll be fine in about a week," explained Dr. Goldbloom.

Gabriella nodded quickly. "Um...what about the baby? Is he alright?"

The doctor paused and sighed quietly, turning toward the couple. "Unfortunately, it's too early to tell if you are truly pregnant Gabriella."

Gabriella's heart fell. "Are you kidding? You're a doctor, though."

She chuckled lightly. "I understand. But, even a doctor can't determine a pregnancy after only a few days."

"So, I'm not pregnant." Gabriella was near tears. This wasn't her day.

"Now, that doesn't mean so. Gabriella, that egg could still be working hard as we speak. And, Troy's sperm could still be battling it out," she chuckled. "I'm just saying you should come back immediately when you experience warning signs of pregnancy."

"Warning signs?" asked Troy.

"Morning sickness, dizziness, missed period, etcetera." Doctor Goldbloom handed Troy the release papers. "If you guys will go up front, the receptionist will arrange your payment. I hope to see you two in a few weeks." She soon smiled and left the couple.

Troy handed Gabriella her dress as she began to change. "Well, there is still a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I guess so," murmured Gabriella. She changed out of her gown and, after slipping on her dress, she headed out of the room.

Troy caught up with her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She turned to him as the receptionist began their filing and payment. "What if I'm not pregnant? What if this is the worst time to get pregnant with everything happening? I don't want to bring a baby into this world with Christopher around."

Troy nodded and held her hand as they left the building. "I know what you mean. But, bringing a baby could be good for us. Redemption."

Gabriella stayed silent for a moment as Troy drove on the road back home. She sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right. But, I still don't want Christopher around."

Troy looked over at her once they were at a red light, able to see their house down the drive. "I know. What are you going to do about tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to work tomorrow. Maybe not ever again since he is there." She got out of the car once he parked and headed inside.

Troy followed her quickly, watching as she headed upstairs. "Gabriella, wait!" He went upstairs and found her changing out of her dress furiously.

"I feel so dirty in this dress now," she murmured furiously, practically ripping it off of her body. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Troy held her hands, trying his best to calm his wife down. "Gabriella, I know you are scared."

"No, you don't know Troy. You don't have some teenager assaulting you and trying to rape you!" she exclaimed.

He sighed. "I may not have that, but I don't want to see my wife go through that. Okay? You are mine and we have vows to uphold ever since we were teenagers. I will always protect you."

Gabriella shook her head, feeling exhausted. "I'm just going to get some rest."

Troy nodded and rubbed her shoulders, leading her to the bed. He helped her under the covers, making sure she was warm. "I love you, Gabriella."

She looked up at him. "I love you, too."

He headed for the door, turning around to watch his beautiful wife snuggle under the covers as she fell fast asleep. He walked down the steps and immediately grabbed his keys. The principal wasn't helping. There was only one last option before the police.

He quietly walked out of the house, shutting the door and triple checking that it was locked securely. He got into his car and turned on his GPS, verifying that he had the correct address. He then looked back at his house, staring at his wife's window. He was going to get them both out of this mess. Especially her.

* * *

Troy walked up the cobblestone steps and placed his hands in his pockets, sighing heavily. This had to be done. Something had to be done about Christopher and there was only two people who would be able to control him. So, he rang the doorbell and waited.

A woman in her late thirties answered, looking petite with brown hair and a few freckles evident on her face. She looked at Troy for a moment, slightly confused. "May I help you?"

Troy put on his best polite smile. "Hi. I'm the coach at your son's high school. Basketball?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes! Christopher talks a lot about basketball! He's at school now, though. Shouldn't you...?"

Troy chuckled. "Things happened, but I won't get there yet. I would just like to speak to you both for a few minutes. If you don't mind?"

"Of course." She opened the door wider, letting Troy in. "Freddie! We have company!"

Another man, who looked an exact replica of Christopher. "How can I help you?"

"This is Christopher's coach, honey. He said he needs to talk to us," explained Mrs. Jones.

"Okay," said Mr. Jones, cautiously following his wife and Troy into the living room. "Coffee?"

Troy shook his head. "No thanks." He sat on a loveseat and sighed. "It's about your son."

"What's wrong with our son?" asked Mr. Jones. He seemed to be rather harsh towards Troy.

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Jones," started Troy.

"Please, call me Katie."

Troy nodded. "Anyway, he is a very good basketball player. He excels well in his grades. He has many friends." He paused. "But, things have been happening that I feel need to be addressed to someone other than the principal."

"The principal?" asked Mr. Jones.

"I have already talked to him about this and he honestly had no action to take except for firing me," explained Troy.

Mr. Jones suddenly stood up, upset. "What the hell are you talking about? Why are you here?"

Katie tried to shush her husband quietly. "Freddie, please!"

Troy sighed, figuring he should cut to the chase. "Your son has been sexually harassing my wife."

It was suddenly quiet and still. Troy swore he could cut the tension with a knife.

Katie looked at him, turning upset. "Excuse me? Are you accusing my son of such a crime?"

"I know he is your son and it is hard to believe, but..."

"You're damn right and we don't believe you! Now get the hell out of my house!" demanded Mr. Jones, pointing to the door.

Troy stood up and walked towards the door, shaking his head. Was he ever going to make his wife safe? "You may not believe me, but maybe you should probe your son when he gets home."

* * *

Troy arrived home and immediately knew something was wrong. The door was left wide open as if someone had forced their person in. It didn't look good whatsoever. He got out of the car once he screeched it to a park in the driveway and ran inside, checking the door. It was still attached.

"Gabriella?!" he shouted, looking around. There was nothing broken in the kitchen. "Where are..."

"Hey!" Gabriella came from the hall, holding a bat towards Troy. She suddenly stopped when he cowered back, realizing it was him. "Oh, honey." She dropped the bat and sighed heavily. "I thought you were..."

"He was here?" asked Troy, scoffing.

"Well, you weren't here!" accused Gabriella.

"I went over to Christopher's house and talked to his parents about what was going on," explained Troy.

She furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Yeah, and it didn't work. They didn't believe me," said Troy, shaking his head.

Gabriella sighed. "I think it was Christopher that came here. I was asleep, I heard a bang, a crash, and then nothing. When I came downstairs, nobody was here. The door was wide open." She walked into the living room hallway. "Look what they did."

Troy followed her and felt his heart break. Their wedding portrait was destroyed, especially with Troy's face smashed in. He suddenly gripped his hair and turned around, inwardly growling. "I've had it!"

Gabriella watched him, confused. "What?"

Troy turned to face her. "I've had enough of this shit, okay? I won't have some little teenager terrorize my wife!" He got closer to her, cupping her face gently. "Look, we are going to get away. We're going to go someplace where nobody can find us. Where it can be just you and me."

"But, I have work..."

"You said you didn't want to go back. And, you don't have to. Tell the principal you need some time away and will be back soon," explained Troy. He kissed her nose. "Gabriella, trust me. We need to get away. We need to be safe."

Gabriella only focused on one word. Safe. Troy was going to keep her safe. She could trust that with her heart. "Okay."

They were getting away immediately.

And away from Christopher.


	8. Chapter 8

___Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

___Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

___The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

___Chapter Eight_

They were far away. They were away from horns honking, away from school, and away from Christopher. They were away from the bustling streets and simple concrete. They were no where near much civilization, only one small town with a few buildings that housed food and entertainment. They were gone.

Troy had taken them miles and hours away from their home, arriving at their secluded cabin in the country. The only people that knew where they could be would be their parents. Nobody else. It felt nice, though. They could get away from all of the stress that surrounded them and finally find peace. They had a small lake by the cabin where they could go swimming and they had a quiet trail where they could hike and gaze at the wonderful view that showed off mountains and lush green.

Troy helped carry their bags inside and looked at Gabriella cautiously as she simply stood in the middle of the living room, staring blankly at the leather furniture and electronics. He walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"You have to calm down," he whispered in her ear.

"Something doesn't feel right. It just seems like something will go wrong. We haven't had the best of luck," said Gabriella.

"Nobody knows where we are except for our parents. And, they don't even know we are here right now, anyway. We are in our own little bubble, baby." He smiled at her. "Christopher doesn't know where we are."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "That's the best part of this."

"Exactly! We can be in our own little world," said Troy, getting closer to her sensually.

"But, Troy. What about our house? We can't stay in this cabin forever. This is only our vacation cabin," explained Gabriella.

Troy sighed and pursed his lips. "Well, we're just going to have to stick it out. We can talk to McKenna and her husband, explaining to them what is happening. If we need legal help, then we have it."

"You think this will go to court?" asked Gabriella, frowning.

"I don't know. I have a feeling his parents won't rest easy with what I told them. Since they didn't believe me, I wouldn't be surprised if they talked to Christopher about it. You know he won't tell the truth," said Troy, rolling his eyes.

"You're right," sighed Gabriella, pulling at her hair strands. Her heart was starting to pound as she got nervous and scared.

Troy could see right through it. "Hey, hey. Don't stress out over this, okay?" He glanced down at her belly. Though he knew there probably wasn't a child in there yet, he still felt a connection. "You can't stress out right now."

Gabriella understood completely, touching her belly. She nodded and sighed. "You're right. Let's just enjoy this while we have it."

Troy smiled, agreeing one hundred percent.

* * *

"I heard she approached him first."

"She kissed him on the mouth!"

"Isn't she married to the coach?"

"She's such a slut, always wearing those dresses. Although, some of them are really cute."

"I think they had sex or something."

Rumors were swirling about Gabriella, Troy, and Christopher. Most of them were putting the blame on Gabriella. Christopher was the popular student at the school, so they'd never think to blame him. And, as he walked the halls and listened to these rumors fly, he honestly couldn't care less if Gabriella was blamed. He was still the king and he was still loved by all women. He felt amazing. So what if she had left? He had it all now. The school was his to rule.

"Christopher Jones, please report to the principal's office."

He sighed and shook his head. He wondered if the principal wanted to speak to him about his tutoring for history. He didn't really need one, but the principal didn't need to know that.

He walked into the office, expecting a normal greeting. Instead, when he looked up, he found three people waiting for him instead of just one. His parents were sitting across from the principal, looking at him.

"What's going on?" asked Christopher.

Principal Newberry gestured to the other chair. "Please have a seat. We need to discuss some things that have been going on here lately."

"Like what?" asked Christopher, sitting down cautiously.

He looked at Christopher's parents before looking back at him with folded hands. "It's about the rumors going on between you and Mrs. Bolton."

* * *

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror that night, straightening out her long nightgown. She turned to the side and looked at her flat belly. She touched it, wondering if anything was going to occur in her body. She wanted a baby. She knew she was destined to be a mother. She and Troy were meant to be parents.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Troy, looking at her from the bed.

"I want one," murmured Gabriella, still staring at her stomach.

Troy smiled at her, patting the bed. "We will. We'll have one."

Gabriella got into bed next to him and sighed. "What if it doesn't happen?"

"It will," said Troy, wrapping his arms around her as they laid down together. "Just go to sleep right now." He kissed her hair as her eyes started to flutter. "Stay with me." He watched as her breaths became even.

"And dream."

* * *

Three weeks without nightmares. Three weeks without destruction. Three weeks without fear.

Three weeks with love. Three weeks with happiness. And, three weeks with...morning sickness.

Gabriella hunched over the toilet, feeling like she was vomiting her guts out. She retched more and more into the porcelain throne, feeling like her heart was going to give. It was beating so hard and she had a terrible pain in her stomach, but it was bearable. She sighed a shaky breath, sitting back.

Troy came up behind her, rubbing his tired eyes. "Honey?"

Gabriella looked up at him, wiping her mouth. She gave him a shaky smile. "Troy, I think this is it."

"What is?" he asked groggily.

She paused. "Troy, I think I'm pregnant."

Troy was suddenly wide awake, staring at her in awe. He watched as she stood up and took her hands on instinct. He looked her up and down. "No way. Are you serious?"

Gabriella nodded and giggled. "It's been a month. It only seems logical. Troy, I think this is it." She gasped. "We need to go to the doctor right now."

"I don't know the doctor here, but I can surely..." started Troy, going to locate a phone book.

Gabriella walked into the room, shaking her head. She held her stomach. "No. I want to see my doctor, Troy. Back home."

He looked at her, furrowing his brows. "No way."

"What?"

"Gabriella, you could be pregnant now. If you go back and run into Christopher or something, it could be bad. You can't be put in any danger," explained Troy.

"Troy, this is my body. But, it's our baby. The only doctor I trust is my doctor. She told us to come back if I experience signs of pregnancy and I have. My heart is telling me we have a baby, but I want to be sure. She is the only one I trust," pleaded Gabriella. "Troy."

Troy sighed, looking at his wife. He looked at her tummy, watching as her hand rubbed it gently. He could feel a stronger connection to their child already, even though it wasn't confirmed. He didn't know the doctors here and he had to agree with her. He didn't trust any other doctor but their own.

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as possible to see her," agreed Troy, shaking his head. He chuckled lightly. "We could have a baby."

Gabriella nodded, excited. They could have a baby.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton! Open the door!" shouted a deep voice, banging on the front door of their home.

There was a pause and then the door was burst open by a heavy foot. Nearly three policeman and a detective were at the door of the modern home in Tucson, holding out weapons and having hands on their hips. The policeman separated, searching the entire house. The detective walked around slowly, gazing at the décor and photos. He stared at a destroyed wedding photo and furrowed his brows, curious. He had heard about the couple and was told that they had a happy marriage, making him already suspicious about this case in the first place.

Why would a happy couple destroy their wedding photo?

"The house is empty, sir!" shouted a police officer, coming downstairs.

The other police officers confirmed it as well, nodding their heads. The detective looked around and sighed. "Where else could they go?"

* * *

Gabriella sat in the same spot she was in a few weeks ago, only this time she was back in her regular clothes. She was smiling with her husband and had a pounding heart, this time for a good reason. She knew what the results would be, but she just wanted to hear it from her doctor first.

"It's going to be a positive," she murmured.

Troy squeezed her hand. "Don't jump to conclusions yet." He was thinking the same thing, though.

The door opened, revealing the doctor. She had a smile on her face, but had no folder in her hands. Only a rectangular paper. She approached the couple. "I'm sure you already know the answer."

Gabriella gasped. "You mean..."

Dr. Goldbloom held out the paper, revealing it to be the couple's first sonogram that she had performed earlier. It revealed a tiny blob and a caption stating she was pregnant. "You're having a baby. Congratulations."

Troy and Gabriella stared at their sonogram, nearly overcome with joy. Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she stared at it, completely engrossed in it. Troy pressed his face to hers, staring at it as well. He couldn't believe it himself.

He was going to be a father.

She was going to be a mother.

They left the doctor's office, completely in their own bubble of happiness. They were pregnant! They were going to have a baby! It had really happened, even at the most indescribable time of their life right now. God had blessed them with a wonderful child to care for. They were worthy of the most wonderful job.

Troy and Gabriella went out the door and found their happiness destroyed when they were suddenly met with police officers and the detective. Gabriella gripped Troy's hand, handing him the sonogram. She knew what was about to happen, even though it was all a lie.

"Gabriella Bolton, you are under arrest for being involved with a minor," said the detective.

Troy shook his head, glaring at them. "No way. You have no right to take her."

"You have the right to remain silent," said the detective, watching as a police officer began handcuffing her. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Troy rushed over to them, only to be pushed back by police officers. He knew people inside the doctor's office were staring at them. "You can't do this! She is pregnant!"

Gabriella cried as they placed her in the police car. This was all wrong. She shouldn't be put in the police car. Christopher should be in this place. Not her.

She looked out the window, watching Troy. "Troy..."

"Gabriella, I'll be right there okay?! I'm going to get you out of there, I promise!" shouted Troy, watching the car leave.

His happiness had crash landed, leaving with the dust from the tires.


	9. Chapter 9

___Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

* * *

___Summary: Gabriella and Troy Bolton, a happily married couple in Tucson, teach together at the local high school. In one solid year, they have grown to be the most likable teachers in town. Christopher Jones, a junior who has been transferred to Gabriella's class, soon takes an inappropriate liking to Gabriella. Causing nothing but destruction in her life, he soon becomes a threat to the couple and their lives._

* * *

___The Seduction of Christopher Jones_

___Chapter Nine_

Gabriella sat across from the detective in the questioning room, rubbing her flat stomach. She had been sitting there on the metal, cold chair for nearly an hour and a half. She was getting annoyed and anxious. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her husband and start planning for their baby.

But then again, she wanted to end everything with Christopher. She wanted her life back. She wanted to be back at her beautiful home with her husband. She wanted to be able to find out the gender of her baby in a few months and start painting their guest bedroom. She wanted to plan the soccer games, academics, and family vacations. She just wanted a normal life again.

The detective finally walked in, holding a folder. "Hello, Gabriella."

"I'd like to go home," said Gabriella. She was still rubbing her belly.

"I can't let you go yet," he said. He sat across from her and sighed, folding his hands on the table. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" scoffed Gabriella.

"How did you meet Christopher?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed. "He was my student. He got transferred into my history class. I was told that he was a smart and popular kid. I thought nothing of him."

"Anything else?" asked the detective.

"He came to me and asked for tutoring. He explained that he wanted to stay caught up so he could keep playing basketball. I accepted. I wouldn't turn down a student who needed help. I found it to be very platonic," she explained calmly.

"But, it wasn't. Correct?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Obviously not. It was a big mistake."

The detective paused. "How is your marriage?"

Gabriella looked at him strangely. Why did he have to ask her about her marriage? "Everything is fine. We love each other. Obviously, my husband is worried about me. Especially now that we are expecting."

"I offer my congratulations," commented the detective.

"Whatever."

* * *

Troy crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. He checked his phone and sighed. He was growing completely anxious. He wanted Gabriella home and he wanted to start caring for their child. He wanted to have his happy marriage back.

"Troy."

He turned around to see a man his height, but slightly older. He had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He had the same build as Troy, too. He was McKenna's husband. He was a defense lawyer and Troy felt it was best to call him up for this case, especially since they were good friends. He knew he could trust David.

Troy shook his hand. "Hey."

"Don't worry, okay? We're going to win this. Christopher has nothing against us. He's just a kid. We have a woman that a whole town trusts," explained David.

Troy chuckled dryly and shook his head, sighing. "David, this couldn't have come at the worst time."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Troy paused. "Gabriella is pregnant."

David smiled and nodded, hugging him. "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks," said Troy, stepping back. "We need to win."

"We will. I will win this case for you, your wife, and your baby," promised David, nodding.

* * *

"How did things start?" asked the detective.

Gabriella wasn't up to reliving the moments with Christopher. "He started flirting with me and harassing me. He'd keep trying to deny it in public, though. When class would be over, he'd stay behind and try to kiss me and stuff. I told the principal, but he didn't really believe me. Troy told his parents, too. Now, here we are."

"Why did you run, Gabriella? If you are innocent." The detective looked at her curiously.

"What do you expect?" shrugged Gabriella. "I was scared. I have a sixteen year old boy harassing me by any way possible and he is stronger than me. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't go back to that school."

The detective simply looked at her. This was a young woman that had so much more ahead of her in life. She had a family to raise and prepare for. She had a college fund to plan. She had a wonderful career to continue.

"I want to believe you. But, you have to understand. I can't decide all of this. I can't say whether or not something is right or wrong. I can't choose the winner. That's why all of this must go to trial," he explained gently.

Gabriella watched as he stood up and sighed with a shaky breath, walking over to him. "Am I going to jail?"

He looked at her. "Not if you win."

They walked out of the room, but she stopped him. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Off the record, okay?" She waited for him to nod. "Do you believe me?"

"Off the record, I know something isn't right. There is a missing piece to the puzzle," he said.

Gabriella nodded. "What's your name?"

"Lance," he said.

Gabriella nodded and walked away, quickly heading towards her husband once she spotted him. She was quickly enveloped into his arms tightly, smelling his sweet and musky scent. She nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Are you okay?" asked Troy, rubbing her back.

Gabriella sighed heavily and looked at him. "I'm fine. I just want all this to be over."

"It will be," said David, touching Gabriella's back.

She turned to him and smiled, hugging him. "Hey, David. I assume you're going to help us?"

"Of course," he said. "I'm going to make sure that I make your family safe again." He paused and smiled. "By the way, congratulations."

Gabriella smiled and touched her stomach. "Thanks. It happened at the wrong time, though."

"Things happen for a reason," said David. "And, I'll make sure that Christopher is out of your life for good."

Troy held Gabriella's hand. "We'll win."

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want this to become major. I don't want this on the news or anything. I just want it to be over and done."

"I'll do my best," said David.

All they could do now was pray.

Pray and hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am well aware that this chapter is way shorter than the other chapters and I apologize for that. The reason? This is one of those deadly, filler chapters. Think of this as the prologue to the drama that is about to come. Remember tomorrow! Chapter nine of "Wildcat Fever" will be a major curve ball (;**


End file.
